These studies are directed toward the evaluation of sensitivity, specificity, and predictive accuracy of ECG criteria and the clinical utility, and cost effectiveness of various computer programs. Further studies involve new methods of criteria design by statistical techniques and their use in epidemiological studies as well as clinical practice.